


学园祭[H]

by Juunana



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 18:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19960696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juunana/pseuds/Juunana
Summary: 学园AU/无替身/OOC/年操/女装慈父迪奥OOC请注意傻直男米斯达OOC请注意女装车请直接跳至11不接受批评谢谢





	学园祭[H]

**Author's Note:**

> 学园AU/无替身/OOC/年操/女装  
> 慈父迪奥OOC请注意  
> 傻直男米斯达OOC请注意  
> 女装车请直接跳至11  
> 不接受批评谢谢

01

“耶！！！我赢了！乔鲁诺你输了哈哈哈哈”米斯达兴奋的叫喊声震得特莉休捂住了耳朵，米斯达这个傻子，明明比乔鲁诺大三岁，扳手腕赢了有这么高兴吗。

乔鲁诺拖着椅子向后撤开一段距离，躲开米斯达的噪音攻击，他揉了揉手腕：“好了，我愿赌服输，你的要求是什么？”明天就是学园祭，他作为学生会长和各个社团开了半天会，答应和米斯达打赌扳手腕也是为了放松一下紧绷的大脑，输赢倒也无所谓。

米斯达单手撑脸转了转眼珠，瞧一眼特莉休，又移回乔鲁诺身上：“那我说了你可别生气啊，”他小心观察乔鲁诺的表情，“我的要求是……明天你穿女式校服来学校吧……”说完他脚尖朝外移动，做出一副随时逃跑的姿势。

特莉休见米斯达这幅样子差点笑出声，她看向乔鲁诺，对方双手交握放在桌沿，姿态放松地靠在椅背上，看起来并没有生气。

乔鲁诺沉默几秒，撑着桌子站起来，“好，我接受。”他将椅子推回原位，从桌肚里拿出书包，“我先回家了。”

米斯达看着乔鲁诺离开的背影，突然想起什么大喊：“乔鲁诺，我帮你借校服明天给你！”直到乔鲁诺头也不回地走出教室，他才搓了搓手臂，“竟然没有生气，他拖椅子的声音吓得我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了……”

特莉休拍了拍他的肩膀，“我们也回去吧。”心想这笨蛋一定是没看到乔鲁诺推椅子时手上因用力而鼓起的青筋。

02

乔鲁诺数着台阶下楼，数到44阶时忽然想起甜品研究社的烘焙材料还没有检查，虽然已经让社长核对过，但他自己并不放心，明天的布丁可不能出任何差错。

乔鲁诺绕到一楼烘焙教室核点完材料，站起身拍掉手上的灰尘，他目光落到窗外，眉头皱了起来，那几个挥动拳脚的黑影，是校内斗殴？

教学楼背后隔着花园是一片绿化林，校内情侣幽会圣地，时常也有抽烟的学生，打架斗殴倒是少见，毕竟没人想在学校惹大麻烦。

乔鲁诺锁上门，一边给父亲发短信晚点回家，一边朝树林跑去。他走进树林，一个高大的身影背对着他站立，脚边躺了四五个鼻青脸肿的男生，那人不急不缓地说：“真是够了，回家又要被老妈念叨。”啪，是打火机点烟的声音，对方叼着烟转过身来，乔鲁诺看清了他颧骨擦伤的脸。

“空条学长，”乔鲁诺面无表情地盯着面前吐烟圈的男生，“我不是说过，不要在校内抽烟吗。”

空条承太郎夹着烟走近几步，投下的阴影笼在乔鲁诺身上，他呼出一口烟喷在那张漂亮的脸上，“小鬼，你管太多了。”

乔鲁诺不自然偏过头，稍微后退一步，语气却像是在威慑，“我是学生会长的确管得多，”他看向那堆倒地的男生，“校内斗殴，被发现会记大过。”

承太郎无所谓地把抽一半的烟扔地上，用鞋尖碾灭，“二年三班的XXXX，XXXXX，三年二班的XXXX，XXX和空条承太郎，”他眼中泛起晦暗不明的笑意，“记吧。”

乔鲁诺并没有被激怒，翠绿色眸子直勾勾地与承太郎对视，“学长，你帽子歪了。”说完他踮脚帮忙扶了把帽沿，绕过承太郎去查看其余人的伤势。

03

乔鲁诺从书包里拿出双氧水扔给受伤的几个人，站起来拉上书包，“是你们惹事吧？我在公告栏见过你们的名字，”他停顿一下，见几人表情有些惶恐，才满意地警告道，“不要有下次了。”随后一一瞥过每个人，转身捡起地上的烟头离开了树林。

乔鲁诺在校门口找到承太郎的身影，他随手将手中的烟头扔进垃圾桶，走到承太郎身边见他又咬着一根烟，还没来得及出声便被承太郎打断，“现在是校外了。”

乔鲁诺没理他，把手伸进他上衣口袋里找纸巾，拿出来仔仔细细地擦手，“我可不想帮你捡烟头了。”

承太郎揽着乔鲁诺肩膀往前走，手掌揉揉那头金发，“对不起，刚打完架我心情也不好，”他侧头瞥乔鲁诺的表情，“你别生气，我们一起回家。”

乔鲁诺抬眼扫视他的脸，落在那块挫伤上，“校内斗殴，下不为例，空条承太郎。”

生气了，承太郎在心里下定论。从乔鲁诺口中听到自己的全名倒也是挺新奇的经历，他收回手捏捏乔鲁诺的左手，“嗯，下不为例。”

乔鲁诺扣住他的手指，“我还没说完，以后抽烟数量减为五根每天，”之前是十根一天，“还有，今晚去我家吧，荷莉小姐看见你的伤会担心的。”

“好。”承太郎收紧手指，从乔鲁诺的唇上调回目光。啧，想接吻。脑中响起乔鲁诺的警告“在外面不准有亲密行为”，承太郎加快了步伐只想早点回家。

04

半途路过甜品店，乔鲁诺买了盒布丁，手里拿着冰淇淋边舔边走。承太郎不爱吃甜，看了几眼便闷头发短信。快到家时乔鲁诺轻声问他：“和荷莉夫人说好了吗？”

承太郎收好手机，盯着乔鲁诺亮晶晶的嘴唇，“嗯，她说下次请你去家里吃饭。”

乔鲁诺点点头，一手从兜里掏钥匙，“好，我也很久没见过荷莉夫人了，”另一只手握着冰淇淋递给承太郎，“我开下门。”

承太郎扫了眼剩一半儿的巧克力冰淇淋，上面印着乔鲁诺牙印，他对着牙印张口咬下去，跟着乔鲁诺进门。

乔鲁诺扶着玄关的橱柜脱好鞋，转身见承太郎皱着脸啃冰淇淋，眼中漾起笑意，“太腻了，你别吃了。”

承太郎咬下最后一口，俯身吻住乔鲁诺，巧克力奶油在相触的舌尖上融化，来不及吞咽的唾液溢出了唇缝。

‘哒哒哒’，有人快速地向玄关移动，一个穿着围裙的金发男人出现在承太郎视野里，“乔鲁诺，你回……”那人声线陡然变调，“你们在干什么！？”

承太郎退出乔鲁诺的口腔，不舍地舔掉他嘴角的奶油，答非所问：“好久不见，布兰度先生。”他扶着乔鲁诺的肩膀弯腰脱下鞋，“如您所见，我们在接吻。”

乔鲁诺迅速侧身用手肘抵住即将上前揍人的父亲，视线垂下又回望那双燃着怒火的眼睛，“父亲，您差点踩到我给您带的礼物。”

迪奥一下子愣住，眼中的火焰被扑灭。他蹲下身小心翼翼地捧起脚边那盒布丁，声音又染上喜悦，“噢是布丁，我很喜欢，乔鲁诺我很高兴你给我带礼物！”

一瞬间乔鲁诺觉得父亲像晃起尾巴的金毛犬，有些不太适应地错开视线。“可以当做饭后甜点，”他无意识地盯着父亲腰带上的爱心，“父亲在做饭吗？我闻到了糊味儿。”

“啊，晚上吃咖喱饭，”迪奥像才想起有这么一件事似的，急急忙忙往厨房走，“怎么会糊了，我明明关火了……”

05

被冷落的承太郎上前搂住乔鲁诺往楼上走，“你爸还是老样子。”不待见我，不过我也不待见他。后半句话被承太郎咽进了肚子里。

承太郎轻车熟路走到乔鲁诺的房门前，开门时听到楼下传来的喊声，“十分钟后下来吃饭，乔鲁……”他反手关上门隔绝迪奥的声音，将乔鲁诺压在门板上，急切地亲吻住他，顺着下巴一路吻到小巧的喉结。

书包掉在地上，衣料摩擦着皮肤，乔鲁诺的腰胯贴着承太郎大腿，感觉下面有点儿起来了，他伸手推了推对方的胸膛，吐字都带着喘息，“别弄了，”被咬着喉结他说话有些不畅，“十分钟，给你，上药……”

承太郎偏头在他锁骨上反复舔吻，留下一串吻痕，靠在他肩上喘气，“抱五分钟。”

乔鲁诺顺着他的背轻轻来回抚摸，用全身感受承太郎的体温，静静地听他趋于平缓的心跳声。

乔鲁诺看着墙上的时钟分针绕了六圈，捏捏承太郎的后颈示意他起身，自己去书桌抽屉拿医疗箱。

承太郎随意坐在床边的地毯上，蓝绿色眼珠随着乔鲁诺的动作转动。“闭眼。”他听见乔鲁诺的命令便放松地闭上双眼，宛如一只温顺的大型犬。

乔鲁诺处理好承太郎脸上的伤口，又垂头看他泛红的指节，下意识用指腹轻轻触碰。“脱衣服，”，他的眼神变得有些严肃，“我看看你还有其他伤没有。”

承太郎睁眼触及他的视线，心脏蓦地一软，凑上前吻了一下他的鼻尖，又三两下剥下上衣，大大剌剌亮出漂亮的胸肌腹肌。

看着乔鲁诺的表情认真得犹如商品质检员，承太郎眼里带了笑意，“要脱裤子吗？”太可爱了，他的男朋友。

乔鲁诺瞄了一眼承太郎下腹压着人鱼线的内裤边缘，伸手沿着他结实的大腿快速摸到小腿脚踝，立马站起身退开几步，“该吃饭了。”他面无表情地收拾好医疗箱走到门口。

承太郎深呼出一口气，仰头靠着床沿系扣子，等了几分钟下身才消下去。

06

和乔鲁诺的父亲同桌吃饭对承太郎来说并不是件开心的事情，为了乔鲁诺着想他尽量不说话，全程假装自闭，认真与饭菜交流，数着米粒听迪奥布兰度生疏地关心儿子。

“我吃好了，父亲。”乔鲁诺放下勺子，用餐巾擦净嘴角，“您请慢用，不要忘记了布丁。”

承太郎随乔鲁诺一起站起来：“多谢款待，布兰度先生。”

迪奥只望向乔鲁诺，“好的，你早点休息，明天我来准备早餐。”

“您也早点休息，父亲。”乔鲁诺端着餐盘放回厨房，承太郎跟在他身后，与迪奥错身时接收到对方锐利的视线，他毫不在意地一瞥而过。

回到房间乔鲁诺拍拍承太郎后背让他先洗澡，顺便扼杀承太郎要一起洗的想法，“明天学园祭，今天不能做。”

承太郎一边解皮带，一边凝视乔鲁诺，沉默不语如同一头安静狩猎的豹。

乔鲁诺瞥见他下身鼓起的一包，率先妥协道：“只能用手，”接着转身在抽屉里翻找纱布，“我先帮你的伤口贴防水胶带。”

结果在浴室折腾了一个小时，承太郎才抱着乔鲁诺坐回床上，宽大的手掌温柔地顺着金色的长发。怀里的人不舒服地跪坐起来，浴袍敞开的缝隙里露出泛红的大腿内侧，承太郎调整好他的坐姿，起身去拿吹风机，熟练地帮他吹干头发。

乔鲁诺靠在温暖的怀抱里昏昏欲睡，他意识模糊地提醒承太郎记得设早起闹钟，吹风的轰鸣里听不真切。承太郎关掉电吹风低头，发现乔鲁诺已经睡着了，恬静的睡颜中露出十六岁男孩应有的稚气。

承太郎轻手轻脚放倒乔鲁诺，拨开他散乱在额前的头发，轻轻落下一吻，“晚安。”

07

闹钟铃声在昏暗的房间里响起，拱起的被窝动了一下，探出一只结实的手臂。承太郎抓起噪声源，皱着眉头划亮手机屏幕，烦躁地开口：“谁？”

听筒里传来一道明亮的声线：“乔鲁诺！我给你送校服过来了！”承太郎闭了闭眼，记起这是乔鲁诺同班的米斯达。他伸手盖住怀里人的耳朵，清了下嗓子，“放门口。”接着拇指一划摁掉了电话。

承太郎低头看熟睡的乔鲁诺，在他柔软的发顶吻了下，小心地解开缠在自己睡衣扣子上的金色发丝。看了眼时间，七点过四分，离乔鲁诺起床还有六分钟。

承太郎轻手轻脚进浴室洗了把脸，顺手拿走乔鲁诺的手机下楼了。碰见准备早餐的迪奥，承太郎随意打了个招呼，脚步不停地穿鞋出门。

米斯达顶着网纹帽打量眼前穿着睡衣的男人，疑惑地问：“你是谁？”

承太郎没空回答蠢问题，开门见山道：“衣服呢？”

米斯达恍然道：“啊，刚才是你接的电话，”又重复上一个问题，“不过你是谁？”

离乔鲁诺起床还有三分钟，承太郎烦得不行，随口乱答，“乔鲁诺他哥。”他直接上手抢米斯达的书包，抓起疑似装衣服的袋子转身就进屋。

顺手端上迪奥做好的早餐，承太郎臭着脸连声谢都没道，噔噔噔地上楼去。

一分钟。

承太郎用脚轻轻带上门，将早餐搁在书桌上，顺手关掉乔鲁诺手机上即将响起的闹钟，突然进来一个来电显示。

米斯达。

承太郎果断按掉，删除通话记录，关机，动作一气呵成。

他转身进浴室带出一条温热的湿毛巾，轻轻推醒乔鲁诺，“该起床了乔鲁诺。”又用毛巾小心擦拭他睡得泛红的脸。

墙上的时钟指向七点十分。

浓密的睫毛颤动，露出绿宝石般的眼瞳，乔鲁诺撑起上半身一脸惺忪，“嗯……”刚睡醒嗓音喑哑，像是幼猫低哼。

闭眼由承太郎擦干净脸，乔鲁诺清醒了几分，想要下床洗漱，却没看见自己的拖鞋，想起来昨晚忘在了浴室里。

承太郎双手伸到他腋下将人托起，抱树袋熊般把乔鲁诺搬运到浴室，盥洗台上放着一杯接好的清水，上面搁着挤好牙膏的牙刷。

两人默契地并肩刷牙，乔鲁诺吐掉一口水，问道：“刚才谁来电话了？”之前似乎听到了熟悉的手机铃声。

承太郎漱口很快，他擦净嘴边的牙膏沫，面不改色的说谎，“骗子。”接着又往下巴上抹剃须泡。乔鲁诺没有怀疑，伸手拿过剃须刀帮他刮胡须。

承太郎弓着腰方便乔鲁诺动作，垂眼看他因认真而抿起的嘴唇，待对方放下拿剃须刀的手便立即吻了上去，唇间满是薄荷的清爽。

08

乔鲁诺坐在桌边吃早餐，不同于他的慢条斯理，承太郎草草吃了两口便开始换衣服。乔鲁诺欣赏着美男换衣，看清对方有些勃起的下身时将目光撕了下来，他埋头解决早餐，没注意到承太郎将一个袋子塞进了书包里。

两人抵达学校时才七点四十，乔鲁诺没来的及回教室一趟便被布加拉提拉走，说是茶道社茶具摔坏一个，阿帕基正在发脾气。

承太郎看着他们的身影远去，心中想起另一件事，抬脚往二年级的教室走。

米斯达突然被同班的同学叫住，说是外面有人找，他中断和特莉休的对话，心急地跑了出去。特莉休疑惑地跟上，看见一个高大的男生堵在门口，她有些惊讶，这不是乔鲁诺他男朋友吗？来找米斯达干嘛？

米斯达以为是乔鲁诺穿女装害羞不敢进来，结果却碰到了早上见过一面的人，他往周围看了看，“乔鲁诺呢？你弟没来？”

承太郎听到“你弟”两个字皱了皱眉，他言简意赅地问：“早上那套校服，是怎么回事？”换衣服时只瞥到了红色的格子边角，没有来得及确认，刚才上楼顺手打开看了眼竟然真的是女式校服。

“校服？”米斯达迟缓地转着脑子，有些迟疑地回答，“乔鲁诺没告诉你吗，他昨天和我打赌输了所以今天要穿女……”

身后跟上来的特莉休看情况不对，一把捂住了米斯达的嘴。这种事怎么能到处说，还有“你弟”这个称呼是什么乱伦走向啊。特莉休看着承太郎阴沉的脸色有些害怕地想。

承太郎黑着脸在原处站了几秒，眼底带了几分戾气，“长了嘴就别乱说话。”他眼中的警告意味太重，震得米斯达有些愣住，就在他以为对方要冲上来打一架的时候，放狠话的人却突然扭头走了。

米斯达茫然地问特莉休，“他是弟控吗？好凶啊，乔鲁诺是不是害羞不敢来……”特莉休扯着他后领往教室里拖，面不改色地撒谎：“他是弟控，所以你今天最好小心点。”吓得米斯达一整天都不敢找乔鲁诺说话。

09

乔鲁诺忙着处理了一上午学园祭的相关事宜，完全忘记了昨天打赌的事情，他匆匆吃过午饭，和布加拉提交接了工作，才得空站到糕点研究社的摊位上。

乔鲁诺穿好社团专属的卫生围裙，上边印着三个甜甜圈，他礼貌地向路过的女生介绍各种甜品，包括布丁，巧克力，冰淇淋等等，从口味到甜度都仔细地一一讲解。他人长得漂亮，态度又认真，摊位外围了不少女生。斜里突然伸来一只手抢走了他拿着的布丁，一下子炸开女生们的尖声。

“是承太郎君~”

“空条学长也喜欢布丁吗？”

“帽子上别着海星的发夹吗？好可爱啊……”

承太郎好不容易才从海洋社脱身，过来看到乔鲁诺被女生围了几层，心里更加烦躁。他随手扯掉帽檐上的海星发夹，“真是够了，让开！”

女生们并没有被吓退，反而有更加上前的趋势，乔鲁诺及时将他拉进摊位里边，侧身挡在他面前，向女生们宣传：“前边儿不远就是茶道社，布加拉提会亲手教大家制作抹茶，去晚了就没有名额了……”三两句就将女生们哄走了。

“什么时候可以走？”承太郎的语气有些冲，乔鲁诺不得不回头看他。

承太郎本就是棱角分明的长相，此时浓黑的眉毛低压着，给人压迫感很强。但乔鲁诺并不怕他，他拿起一颗巧克力，小指碰碰承太郎的手背，示意他接过去，“这是酒心黑巧，不太甜的。”

承太郎将巧克力扔进嘴里，嚼巴嚼巴吞下，表情缓和了许多，“还要。”乔鲁诺便低头为他挑选其他糖分较少的巧克力。

承太郎盯着乔鲁诺脑后的麻花辫，发尾绑了瓢虫形状的头绳，他下意识地将发绳扯下来套进手腕，又迅速用手中的夹子别好，动作快得乔鲁诺只觉得头发被抚了一下，他捏着海盐黑巧转过头来，“怎么了？”

承太郎瞄了眼金色发尾上蓝色的海星，扯拉下衣袖，“我饿了。”

他跟着乔鲁诺蹭吃蹭喝，在咽下第七块黑巧后，终于记起该回海洋社的摊位轮班，“五点在教室等你。”

然而并没有等到五点，乔鲁诺反而到海洋社摊位上找他来了。承太郎看见他衬衫胸口沾上的污迹，噌地站起来，乔鲁诺先一步解释道：“不小心被人撞到，冰淇淋撒了。”他没说其实是因为和阿帕基起冲突，反正布加拉提会帮忙善后。

承太郎没说话，视线扫到乔鲁诺鬓发上溅到的奶油点子，紧了紧拳头。

衬衣黏黏腻腻地贴着皮肤，乔鲁诺难受地扯了扯领口：“我想去洗手间换掉，然后回家。”

承太郎不置可否，提起书包大步地往教学楼走，乔鲁诺无言地跟上，脑中思考着承太郎生气的原因，一下午他都不太对劲。

当走到六楼尽头时，乔鲁诺疑惑地眨眨眼，不太明白为什么被带来这么偏的洗手间。

10

承太郎把乔鲁诺推进洗手间，关上门顺手就反锁了。六楼洗手间少有人用，顶灯坏了一盏，承太郎站在灯光触不到的阴影里。乔鲁诺偏头扫了一眼，看不清他的表情，疑惑道：“你怎么了？”

无人应答，沉默迅速侵袭几平方米的空间，在乔鲁诺忍不住想靠近时，打火机点燃了这片沉默。乔鲁诺看着燃起的红点顿了顿，转身对着镜子解扣子。

承太郎抽得很凶，他烟瘾并不大，心里烦才会触碰乔鲁诺定下的香烟上限，这已经是今天的第五根，本应缓解的烦闷在看见乔鲁诺瓷白反光的上身时又陡然攀升，像这夏日的暑气的一样，惹得他全身发燥。

乔鲁诺垂着头用洗手液揉搓冰淇淋污渍，发辫偏到一边肩膀上，露出一段白皙的脖颈。他弯腰清洗衬衣，手臂带动肩胛骨起伏，光洁的背脊上一滴汗水沿脊沟滑落，没入引人遐想的内裤边缘。

承太郎眯着眼睛狠狠吸进一口烟，跨上前搂过那把窄腰，有些粗鲁地咬乔鲁诺柔软的嘴唇，幽蓝的烟雾从两人纠缠的唇舌间逸出。

拧干的衬衣被扔在一边，乔鲁诺双手环上承太郎的脖子，任承太郎的舌头触碰自己敏感的口腔上庭。沾水的指尖从承太郎后颈拂过耳廓，最后点在对方薄薄的眼皮上，留下一抹洗手液的水蜜桃味儿。

承太郎猛地睁开眼，深蓝瞳孔中的侵略性没收住，慑得乔鲁诺手指一顿，脑中清醒了一些，他轻轻咬了下承太郎的舌头，往后退开一步远离他挺立的下身。

乔鲁诺撑着洗手台缓了口气，瞥见承太郎左手指间夹着的香烟，积了段烟灰摇摇欲坠。他随手抢过来，烟灰磕进洗手池里，重复道：“你怎么了？”

承太郎视线钉在乔鲁诺水润的嘴唇上，含住滤嘴时会露出一点儿鲜艳的舌尖，他眼神暗了暗：“我听说你昨天打了个赌。”

“咳……咳咳……”乔鲁诺一不小心呛了口烟，不知是烟太烈还是这个消息太意外。

承太郎拍拍他的背，捏着烟头扔开，俯身想去看他捂着的脸。

“我没事儿。”乔鲁诺的嗓音有些哑，好一会儿才抬起头来，眼中泛出生理性泪水，却分明带着笑意。他脑子转得快，几秒钟的功夫就推测出承太郎见过米斯达了。那么他男朋友，这是吃了一整天闷醋啊。乔鲁诺不常笑，这时笑意扩散到嘴角，弯起新月的弧度，和煦得如同春日的阳光，他专注地望着承太郎：“你想看吗？”

承太郎愣了愣，从那个明媚的笑容中回过神：“想。”

11 

乔鲁诺坐在洗手台上，背倚着玻璃镜，双腿搭在承太郎的肩膀上，敞开的衬衣间露出大片胸腹，随腿间人的吞吐而收缩起伏。他屈着右肘支撑上半身，另一只手抚摸承太郎汗湿的鬓边，那股水蜜桃味儿变得更浓了。

百褶裙凌乱地盖住承太郎半张脸，却盖不住情色暧昧的水声。又一个深喉，乔鲁诺呼吸急促起来，下巴高高扬起，手指抓紧了掌下的黑发。下身被承太郎的牙齿磕了一下，他忍不住哼叫出声。

承太郎从裙底抬起头来，宽大的手掌握住乔鲁诺脆弱的性器，他英俊的五官附着些许汗珠，探头安抚性地吻了下乔鲁诺的鼻尖，“抱歉。”

乔鲁诺偏头舔舔承太郎的嘴唇，抬手攀住他的肩膀让两人紧密贴合，喘息声落在承太郎的耳边，“让我射……”

承太郎口活儿不行但吻技极好，他勾着乔鲁诺的舌头逗弄，手上撸动速度也陡然加快，手法简单粗暴却十分有效。乔鲁诺绵长的呻吟消失在交缠的唇间，性器断断续续射出奶白色的精液。

承太郎大手一拢，手掌兜住大半精液，趁乔鲁诺失神涂抹在他的小腹和胸膛，最后点在那充血的唇珠上，像是未舔尽的奶渍。

乔鲁诺眼珠蒙着一层水雾，定定地看着承太郎，又无意识地伸出舌尖吃下精液，一副快被欺负坏了的模样，承太郎看得下身硬得发胀，只想要好好疼一疼他。

单手解完皮带，裤子扔到一边，承太郎三两下脱掉上衣，一身流畅肌肉在橙黄灯光下泛出小麦色光泽。乔鲁诺静静看着他，直到承太郎从书包里翻出润滑油和安全套时眼神才变了变。

“你什么时候准备的？”

承太郎抱着乔鲁诺把他放下洗手台，手指顺着裙边滑进去，握住弹软的臀瓣磨挲揉捏，“随时。”

乔鲁诺看了眼他理所当然的表情，便低头握住对方粗长的阴茎，他不急不缓地撸动着，在感受到后穴被手指侵入时才在承太郎肩上磨了磨牙，“轻点儿。”

倒不是承太郎力道太重，而是他天生指节宽，两根手指已经足以撑平肛口，但要达到他性器的直径，往往三指才算勉强，每次扩张乔鲁诺都要吃不少苦头。

承太郎握住乔鲁诺的手把两人的性器拢到一起摩擦，又往肛口倒了些润滑油，按压着缓缓挤入第三根手指。

前后痛感和快感交织，乔鲁诺难耐地仰头和承太郎接吻，一时不知是口腔的水声大还是后穴的水声更大。

“哈——”承太郎吻得太凶，大脑缺氧让乔鲁诺错觉快要窒息，他像一条搁浅的鱼，被按在光滑的洗手台上，台子很凉，但他热得要融化了。

承太郎把衬衣垫在乔鲁诺的腰下，将百褶裙翻折起来露出光溜溜的臀瓣，水光潋滟的凹陷里穴口若隐若现。这时候承太郎反而不急了，分出神观察乔鲁诺在情事上的反应，无论是青涩颤动的臀肉，还是色情张合的后穴，每一处都挠在他的心尖上。

“快点……”乔鲁诺忍不住回头催促他，眼中的情欲晕红了眼尾。

承太郎笑了下，扶着乔鲁诺的腰缓慢进入，性器被甬道包裹的舒适都不如刚才乔鲁诺那一眼来得畅快，那是他最爱的属于乔鲁诺的赤诚，永远热烈，让他甘愿沉溺。

肉体撞击的响声很快盖过喘息，乔鲁诺没来得及思考承太郎的笑容，意识就被撞得散乱，发尾上的海星发夹也跟着一颤一颤地跳动。承太郎捞了一把乔鲁诺的腰，俯身亲吻他肩头的胎记，手掌往上摸到小巧的乳尖，轻轻地抠弄，“能站稳吗？”

大脑迟钝地反映了几秒，乔鲁诺抽着气回答：“能……”下一秒前列腺被狠狠擦过，他差点从洗手台滑了下来。耳边漏出几声承太郎的低笑，随即身体被掉了个转。承太郎将人放倒在洗手台上，抬高乔鲁诺的腰臀，压着他的大腿折向胸膛，不急不缓地重新插入。

这场景实在是羞耻，乔鲁诺试图扯着裙摆往下拉，半途被承太郎攥着手腕压在了头顶，他挣了挣没挣脱，索性偏过头放弃抵抗，嘴唇却死死咬住不出声。

承太郎用目光描摹乔鲁诺精致的侧颜，伸手撩开黏在他脸颊的发丝，又掐着他下颌不让其咬伤唇肉。“乔鲁诺，”承太郎放轻了嗓音叫他，下身温柔地抽插着，唇舌流连至他的嘴角，温热的呼吸似要渗进骨头里，“乖一点。”

男人在床上都惯会哄人，乔鲁诺半虚着眼睛瞪了承太郎一眼，扬起下巴蹭到他耳边，学着他刚才的语气，低声回敬道：“你也乖一点。”说完猛地收缩后穴夹紧了体内的阴茎。

承太郎被这一手杀得措不及防，差一点就缴械投降，他惩罚性地往深处顶了顶，双臂圈住人抱进怀里，，喉咙喑哑：“抱紧我。”

乔鲁诺动作快于脑子，手指刚触上滚烫的皮肤，就被托着屁股挂在承太郎身上。承太郎进入得更深，嘴上也不饶过他，舌头模拟交媾的频率操他的口腔。

乔鲁诺上下都被堵住，阴茎蹭在承太郎腹肌上，被迅猛的快感激得不住冒水。好热，乔鲁诺被顶得头昏脑涨，无意识抓挠承太郎的后背，肩颈处漫开粉色的情潮，汗液、泪水和精液将他整个人浇得湿透了。

承太郎终于放过他的舌头，吮咬上乔鲁诺柔软的颈肉，在情潮上种下艳红的花朵，各种交织的气味闻起来像烂熟的水蜜桃，淫靡的气息堵得承太郎呼吸不畅，他加快了冲刺，碾着乔鲁诺前列腺快速地抽插。

“呃——唔……”乔鲁诺变调的呻吟拔高，甬道收紧绞得承太郎一起射精。持续的高潮引起阵阵眩晕，乔鲁诺双眼失焦地倚着承太郎，喘息的尾音像是带着哭腔。

承太郎偏头吻掉他眼角的泪珠，手掌轻抚乔鲁诺的背脊。他想，他的男孩也被操得烂熟了。

————END—————


End file.
